


Trust in Him

by thank_satan_for_riren



Series: BDSM AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, But Levi can tame him, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren is a wild brat, Flogging, Gags, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: Ask and y'all shall receive. I kept seeing comments asking about a sequel and here it is. The long awaited BDSM AU sequel.It had been almost four months since Levi had found out about Eren's (now not so) secret job at the BDSM club and it seemed his boyfriend had decided to return to the club to be Eren's permanent Dom. They made quite the pair together, bratty Sub and strict Dom, attracting quite the number of clients. The requests always ranged from something as simple as spanking to something as complex as being tied up and teased until Eren was begging to be fucked.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: BDSM AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Trust in Him

It had been almost four months since Levi had found out about Eren's (now not so) secret job at the BDSM club and it seemed his boyfriend had decided to return to the club to be Eren's permanent Dom. They made quite the pair together, bratty Sub and strict Dom, attracting quite the number of clients. The requests always ranged from something as simple as spanking to something as complex as being tied up and teased until Eren was begging to be fucked.

His hours had also changed over the course of the last few months as he and Levi had gradually started doing more scenes in the evening instead of so early in afternoon.

Tonight happened to be one of those night and Eren was laying over the arm of a white chaise lounge chair that had been fitted with padded handcuffs, which were currently locked tightly about his wrists. He could hear Levi behind him, digging through Eren's (now vaster) collection of sex toys. 

He had no idea what their client tonight wanted to see, though now that Eren thought about it, he never really knew until it was happening, which made that much more thrilling to the brunet. Levi only ever told him what the scenes were going to be if it was either dangerous or rarely done, that way Eren would have a chance to decline if he wasn't comfortable with the idea. An asphyxiation request had once been one of those times and, while Eren had initially been hesitant, he'd actually thoroughly enjoyed it.

Levi's hand wrapped firmly around his throat, with the ability to literally strangle him to death, but only squeezing hard enough to cut off Eren's breath every time he was disobedient. God, he had never climaxed so hard before.

From where he now lay draped over the arm of the couch, Eren tugged against the cuffs restraining him, mischievously grinning as the chain attached to the legs of the couch jangled loudly. He knew it would not only get Levi's attention, but also alert his boyfriend that he wasn't in an especially compliant mood tonight.

"Settle down over there, little brat."

"And if I don't?" As he peeked over his shoulder, he received a glare in return, one that often promised harsh punishments of spankings and gags in his mouth if Eren didn't behave himself.

"You already know what will happen."

"Maybe you'd like to remind me, Levi." Rule Two was a favorite of Eren's to break. That and Rule One. Calling Levi's name during their scenes and speaking without being spoken to was what always got him in trouble.

"That is Sir or Captain to you! Do you fucking understand me?"

"Yes, Captain."

As his Dom approached the couch, Eren could see Levi holding something behind his back, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. He thought it might be his favorite riding crop, or the paddle he liked to have used on him if he was feeling especially naughty, and was surprised when Levi brought a flogger out from behind his back instead.

"Repeat the rules for me, Eren." They did this at the beginning of every scene because Levi's bratty little sub like to break all of them and seemed to constantly need reminders of what Levi expected from him. "What is my first rule?"

"I will not speak unless spoken to, sir."

"Good boy. Continue with Rule Two."

"I am to address you as 'Sir' or 'Captain' when I speak to you, sir."

"Correct again. Rule Three?"

"I will use our safewords if you do anything that I feel threatens my physical or mental wellbeing, if you doing anything that crosses the hard limits I have set, or if I am feeling ill in any way."

Levi had had to update Rule Three after Eren came in with the flu one night and attempted to hide it while doing a scene. Needless to say, Levi hadn't been able to get their room's previous couch fully cleaned of puke, so they'd ended up ordering a new one to replace it and now Levi didn't allow his boyfriend to come to the club if he was feeling even remotely ill. "It's a wonder you constantly break them if you remember them so well. Disobedient little thing, aren't you? Let's finish things with the last rule."

"I will answer all your questions honestly, otherwise I will be punished for lying."

"Very good, brat. How do you feel tonight?"

"Tired of your questions." He knew Levi had been asking about his health and whether or not he was feeling sick, but why not start their session off right with some brattiness?

A hand gripped the nape of his neck, nowhere near hard enough to cause pain, but enough to remind Eren who exactly was in charge. The manhandling never ceased to turn Eren on and, even now, he moaned softly at Levi's firm grip.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Do you plan on behaving tonight, Eren?"

"Maybe." He flashed a flirty grin, which only grew as Levi's hold on his nape momentarily tightened, pulling another wanton sound from Eren. "I mean, yes sir. You shouldn't expect anything less than my best behavior."

"I seriously doubt that, but we shall see, won't we?" He wanted to start off their session with some questions about a certain incident that had taken place at the club several days prior. 

Apparently, Eren had gotten into a fight with one of the other Subs, over what Levi had no idea, but he planned to find out. "So, brat. A little birdie told me you got into a fight the other day."

Eren could feel his face flush with shame at the mention of it. It had only been a few days prior and he had been hoping Levi wouldn't hear about it. Though in retrospect, he should have known Levi would eventually find out. "You know about that?"

"I know about everything that goes on in this club, Eren. Care to tell me what it was about?"

Eren most certainly didn't want to talk about the fight. It was about himself after all. One of the other Subs in the club had gotten drunk off his ass and started insulting Eren to his face. Claiming Eren was such a shitty Sub for chasing away so many Doms and that he didn't deserve Levi as his Dom. 

He honestly could have brushed that off, after all being the bratty Sub _was_ what he was so well known for, however the fact that Levi was dating him had been brought up next. And when he was told that he didn't deserve Levi as a boyfriend either, Eren lost his fucking mind and started throwing punches.

The fight didn't last very long, with only a few punches thrown between the two of them, but Eren had still been fuming over it as he'd been dragged away by Erwin. 

"Eren? I'm waiting." He struck the backs of the brunet's thighs with the flogger to get his attention and it did the job, causing Eren to jump in surprise at the impact.

"I.... don't want to tell you, sir." Eren didn't want Levi to hear his pitiful insecurities or the fact that it was so easy for other people to point them out. 

"Unfortunately, you don't have that option, Eren. What was the fight about?"

"It was nothing, I swear. Just drop it." A short cry left his mouth as the flogger struck his ass three times, once for the lie, twice for the disrespect, and thrice for the lack of a title.

"Don't lie to me, Eren. And don't forget who's in charge here. I'm only going to ask one more time. What. Was. It. About?"

He was torn between wanting to obey his Dom and wanting to keep his boyfriend from pitying him, but his submissive side won out in the end and Eren let his head hang against the arm of the couch as he shamefully muttered out his answer. "It was about me."

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID IT WAS ABOUT ME!" Eren's shout was loud and he could just see that Levi was about to reprimand him again. Most likely for shouting, for being disrespectful, for not using a title, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. "I'm a shitty Sub and I don't deserve you, as a Dom or a boyfriend!"

Levi had been expecting something incredibly stupid, after all he knew teenagers in general could do some of the dumbest things, but he was shocked by how distressing Eren's answer was. "Eren, that's not fucking true. That's not true at all. Please look at me, love."

Eren honestly didn't want to, but a hand tilted his chin up and he found himself staring into Levi's disbelieving grey eyes. "I.... I am such bad Sub. I don't fucking listen, I deliberately break every one of your rules, and I disrespect you at every turn. I'm literally the worst."

He might have started out mad that Eren wouldn't tell him, but his boyfriend sounded so upset and defeated as if he believed every word he was saying about himself. "You are wrong, Eren. Yes, you push my limits and you keep me on my toes, but I love that about you and that doesn't make you a bad Sub. You just offer more of a challenge, a challenge that some people don't know how to handle. You need someone who knows what they are doing, a Dom who has the experience and confidence to take it in stride, which is why I am right here beside you. Listen to me. The next time someone says some shit like that, come get me first and I will deal with them. Okay?"

Hearing those words come from his boyfriend's mouth made Eren feel so much more confident, both in himself and in his relationship with Levi. He hesitantly flashed a smile up at Levi and assuredly nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"What's your color, Eren?"

"Green, sir." Now that his fears and insecurities had been soothed away, Eren felt ready for whatever his boyfriend had planned. "Am I still going to be punished for fighting, sir?" 

Eren would be lying if he said he hadn't been looking forward to the punishment and part of him hoped Levi would still carry it out. 

"For the fighting, no. You stood up for yourself and I can't be mad about that. But for not telling me and then lying straight to my face about it, yes. I think ten strikes should do. I want to hear you count them out."

"Only ten, sir?" Eren was surprised by the small number. Usually his punishments were double that, sometimes even triple. 

"I can understand _why_ you didn't tell me about the fight, Eren, so I'm not going to punish you too harshly for it. Having someone tear you down is already bad enough." Once he was sure Eren was ready, Levi raised the flogger and brought it down against Eren's back.

"One." The flogger connected with his back two more times and Eren sucked in a sharp gasp of air at the fierce stings it left behind. "Two. Three."

It felt so fucking good having the leather strips of the flogger striking his skin and each hit only turned Eren on more. He eventually stopped counting, without even realizing it, and had begun to rut against the pillows underneath him.

"What number are we on, Eren?"

The brunet panicked as he realized he'd forgotten to count and he wracked his brain for a moment, trying to remember how many times he'd been struck. "Eight, sir?"

"Is that your final answer?" 

"Yes sir."

"Unfortunately, that's incorrect. You've been struck six times and had you been counting like I told you to, this wouldn't have happened. I guess we will have to start your punishment over. It was supposed to be quick, but if you want to drag it out, then so be it."

Eren forced himself to pay attention this time as he was struck, making sure to loudly voice which number they were on and, by the time they were done, Eren's back felt like it was on fire. However, the pain wasn't quite bad enough to turn him off and his dick was still just as hard as when they'd begun the punishment. "That's ten, sir."

"Good boy." Levi strode forward until he was standing by the arm of the couch and then knelt down in front of Eren, reaching out a hand to run his fingers over Eren's pretty pink lips. "You sure made this take a lot longer than it should have, brat."

Eren knew he was going to get in trouble for it, but he opened his mouth to bite down on the fingers that brushed over his lips. Not hard enough to actually injure Levi, but enough that it would leave some pretty teeth marks behind. There was something about seeing bite marks on Levi and knowing they were from him that made Eren feel proud, even if he always got in trouble for it in the end.

"Still haven't fixed your biting problem, I see." Levi wasn't worried about permanent injuries, given it wasn't the first time Eren had bitten him. But no matter how often they tried to fix the brunet's biting, it always happened again sooner or later.

"Don't put your fingers near my mouth, _Levi_ , and you won't get bitten." He knew the amount of snark in that statement was going to double his punishment, and the use of his boyfriend's name would probably triple it, but the look of complete disapproval on Levi's face was most definitely worth it. 

As soon as Levi headed towards the wardrobe set against the wall, Eren knew his Dom was going to grab the leather gag and Eren proved to be right when Levi turned around with it in his hands a moments later.

"I really should start keeping this in one of these drawers by the couch, seeing as you don't seem to know how to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut." His eyes narrowed when Eren turned his face away, however the brunet had another thing coming he thought that was going to deter Levi from putting the gag in his mouth. He fisted his hand around the hair at the nape of Eren's neck and carefully pulled his Sub's head back. 

The shock in those green eyes clearly showed Eren hadn't been expecting that and, finally admitting defeat, opened his mouth for Levi to put the gag in. As soon as it was secured in his mouth, he was asked his color and he replied with three quick snaps, which meant 'green' and that he was okay to continue with their scene.

"I was going to reward you, little brat, however seeing as you not only want to bite me, but also keep breaking my rules, I think another punishment is in order. Wouldn't you agree?" He hadn't been expecting it, but he got three sharp snaps in return. It seemed Eren actually quite liked the idea of another punishment. "Thirty strikes seems fair."

If Eren had been told he'd be receiving thirty strikes four months ago, he would have immediately safeworded his way out of it, but he and Levi had been doing this for a while now and Eren could easily take thirty strikes. So he once again snapped his fingers three times in agreement.

The first two strikes were painfully sharp and, Eren was fucking living for the strength Levi had as he swung. It was much more painful than the crop, however it did the job for his masochistic side and, as he was struck once more, Eren rutted against the cushions underneath his hardening dick, a low groan leaving his lips at the faintest signs of pleasure. He continued to rut against the cushions, his pleasure only increasing as Levi continued to strike him and count out each hit. 

What Eren hadn't been expecting though was a flash of pain as he was struck and his wrists jerked against the handcuffs he was in as he jolted at the next strike. The flogger hit another tender area as Levi struck him twice more and Eren had to bite down on the gag in his mouth to hold in another cry.

Another hit to Eren's back had tears pricking at his eyes and he squeezed them shut, refusing to let the tears fall. When Levi had first started carrying out his punishment, Eren had genuinely thought it was going to be a piece of cake, but the more Levi struck him, the worse he actually felt.

He hadn't minded his last punishment and the start of this one hadn't been so bad, however the repetitiveness of being hit with the flogger so many times in the same areas was starting to take its toll on Eren. His skin was tender without anything even touching it and the throbbing of the wounds on his back only grew more intense with each blow that landed.

"You're halfway there, little brat." 

Eren's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at that single statement. There was no way that they were only half way done with his punishment. He felt like Levi had been striking him for ages, which meant he had fifteen strikes left. Eren honestly wasn't sure he was going to be able to last that long. 

The first couple of hits hadn't been so bad. Sure they had been painful, but he had enjoyed the feeling of it. Now though, Eren felt like a fire had been lit upon his back and his throat tightened as he fought back the tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to stop and he still didn't plan on pussying out of their scene, but he needed a minute to give his back a break if he wanted to suffer through the rest of this. 

A muffled cry of discomfort left Eren's throat as the flogger struck his back three more times and, without even giving it a second thought, he snapped his fingers twice. 

The two sharp clicks were loud in the otherwise quiet room and Levi immediately froze, arm raised as he'd prepared to strike once more.

"Eren, what's your color?" Levi had set the flogger down as soon as he'd heard those two snaps and now he knelt by the brunet's side, wanting to make sure Eren was doing okay, however the brunet refused to open his eyes and was gritting his teeth against the leather bit in his mouth. Levi gently took Eren's chin in his hand and felt relieved when those green eyes shot open to look up at him, but it was short lived relief. They were glassy with unshed tears and Levi had a feeling that they weren't tears of pleasure. "Are you alright?"

Eren wasn't okay, he was actually far from it, but he had never had to use a safe word to stop a scene before and he felt embarrassed, even ashamed, that he wanted to use one this time. So instead of being truthful, he snapped twice for 'yellow', figuring he'd just take a minute to catch his breath, then man up and endure the rest of this punishment. 

After all, this is what the client had payed to see happen between Dom and Sub and Eren didn't want to be known as the bitch that disappointed clients. He was already known as the bratty sub and something like this would just give others more to harass him about. 

"If you're sure you're alright, just take a minute to breathe and give me three snaps when you want to continue." He watched in surprise at how quickly Eren's fingers came together, however there were no snaps and Levi realized he must have been hesitating, which meant Eren was either afraid of continuing or in too much pain to keep going. "If it's too much, Eren, tell me and we can stop. Or even switch to an entirely different kink."

Feeling vulnerable enough as it was, Eren was embarrassed to say he flinched when Levi's hands came towards his face, however it seemed his boyfriend was just taking the gag out of Eren's mouth.

"What's your color?"

"It's....." Would admitting his color was red hurt Levi's pride and feelings as a Dom? Would it stop their scene entirely? Would it change Levi's opinions on Eren and how much he could or couldn't handle? Would it further other people's opinions on how shitty of a Sub he was?

"Your color! What is it, Eren?"

"It's red....."

The brunet's voice might have been nothing more than a whisper, but Levi definitely caught the word red and he immediately knelt back down by Eren's side. "Eren, be honest with me. Are you okay? Do I need to stop the scene or-...."

"NO!" Eren hadn't meant for his answer to be so loud or sudden but he didn't want this to be the end of their scene. His back might have been in a unbearable amount of pain at the moment, but he wouldn't have minded doing anything else. He enjoyed doing scenes at the club with Levi and he didn't want to be the reason they ended a scene early. "No, please. I just need a minute."

"The flogging was too much for you, wasn't it?" Levi glanced farther down the brunet's back and gently ran his fingers along the numerous welts that had formed, quickly pulling it away when Eren flinched at the painful touch. He noticed the guilty look on his boyfriend's face and gently ran his knuckles over Eren's cheek. "Hey, its okay. This is what safewords are for. So I don't seriously hurt you."

"But the client wanted-"

"To hell with the client, Eren. I don't care what that fucker paid to watch. The flogging is injuring you too much and I'm not going to force you to endure it just so he has a fantasy fulfilled. Your health and safety is always my top priority." Levi reached over to undo the handcuffs around Eren's wrists and helped his boyfriend into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Thank you." As shameful as it was to not be able to fulfill a paying client's request, Eren was incredibly relieved that he wasn't going to have to endure anymore strikes from the flogger. "So what now, Levi?" 

He wasn't going to use the flogger against Eren again, but it seemed the brunet still wanted to continue their scene, so Levi needed to find _something_ they could do, something that preferably didn't involve him hitting his boyfriend any more than he already had. 

There was at least _one_ thing they hadn't done yet in any of their scenes and Levi had a feeling Eren might find it arousing, however he wanted to run it past his Sub first. "Hey, Eren. How do you feel about wax play?"

"Wax.... play?" That honestly didn't sound like a good time and Eren wasn't sure he was ready to use his safeword twice in one scene. The hesitation must have shown on his face because Levi reached down and gently brushed his knuckles against one of Eren's cheeks.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise. The wax will be hot, but not enough to leave any injuries."

"Uhmm.... if you think I'll like it, I'll try it, sir." He slipped the title in, hoping Levi would take the hint that he was ready to continue their scene and based on the small smile he received in return, Levi had gotten the message.

"Wait here, brat." Wax play happened to be one of Levi's favorites and he had been meaning to try it with Eren for a while, so the supplies were already here in their shared toy closet. 

It only took a few minutes to find what he was looking for and he pulled out three different colors that would look gorgeous splattered against Eren's tan skin. He set the candles down on the table beside the couch and lit them with a match, before grabbing a bottle of lotion from the table's drawer. 

He spent a few moments repositioning the brunet so that he was leaning back against a pillow, but not directly on his recently flogged back. Once that was done, he poured a small pool of lotion in his hand and began to rub it into the skin of Eren's chest, stomach, and thighs. He took his time massaging it in, hoping to make Eren feel a little more at ease after the pain he'd unknowingly made his Sub endure. Now that they weren't doing a client's request, Levi wanted to use the rest of this scene to make Eren feel as good as he possibly could. "The lotion will make clean up easier when we're done."

Levi spent a few more minutes double checking that everything was set up and, when he was finally satisfied, he stood up to grab the closest candle.

Anxiety curdled Eren's insides as he watched Levi hold the burning candle over his skin. A fat drop of melted blue wax begin to build up on the edge of the candle and he braced himself as it began to dribble down, but it didn't feel at all like what he had been expecting. Eren gasped at the quick flash of pleasurable searing pain that bloomed over his chest, however it faded before it could become anywhere near painful. It was nothing like the excruciating flogger Levi had been using on him earlier and Eren was glad that he'd agreed to try this. 

"Your color, brat?"

"Green, sir." 

Levi noted how immediate and decisive Eren's answer had been and nodded in a approval. He hadn't noticed any negative reactions from the brunet the first time he'd tipped the candle, so he brought it closer for a second time. 

A moan tore out of Eren's throat, his back arching up off the pillow that was supporting it, as the hot wax splattered over his skin once more. The skin of his back throbbed as the welts brushed against the couch cushions, but it went unnoticed by him as his dick twitched in interest. "F-fuck.... please, sir.... again...."

The way the wax would splash across his skin and run down it was such a fucking turn on to him. Not only did it feel good when it hit his skin, but the bold color looked so damn gorgeous.

Levi picked up one of the other candles, a purple one this time, and moved it a little lower, closer to Eren's stomach. He let more pour this time and the reaction was extremely arousing for Levi to watch as his Sub's stomach shuddered under the melted wax running down his skin.

Without even thinking about it, Eren reached down and teasingly brushed his fingers against his hard on, his hips thrusting up against the faint touches. Levi's reprimand came almost immediately and a swat to one of his thighs got Eren's attention. 

"No touching yourself. Do I need to handcuff you again, brat?"

"If I am not allowed to touch myself, sir, could you please touch me?" As much as Eren liked disobeying Levi's rules and forcing his Dom into restraining him, he no longer had the desire to handcuffed for this scene.

"I promise I will, little brat. All in good time." Once Levi finished with the wax play, he had plans to grab one of the brunet's favorite dildos and fuck Eren senseless with it until he begged Levi to come. 

Levi switched out candles for the last one, picking up a nice green one that matched Eren's eyes, and held it over the tops of his Sub's thighs. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Captain." 

Eren watched the melted wax drip from the candle edge and he was embarrassed to say he came a little when the melted wax splattered across his sensitive thighs, the white staining the purple wax already coating his stomach. 

"You really get off on this, don't you, little brat?" 

More of the green wax coated Eren's thighs and he let out an appreciative moan at the brief flashes of pain it left behind, thoroughly enjoying this newfound kink . "Yes, sir. I love it."

"You are such a pretty little thing, Eren."  
Levi set the candle back down on the table beside the couch and took a moment to appreciate his stunning boyfriend. The brunet was like a work of art, the bright colors of the wax standing out on his beautiful sunkissed skin.

"Captain...." Eren was at his limit. If he didn't come soon he felt he might honestly lose his mind and the desperation must have showed on his face because Levi patted his cheek with a gentle hand. "Please..."

"You did incredibly well today, little brat, and I'm proud of you for using your safe words. I think its high time you got your reward." Levi bent down next to one of the cabinets beside the couch and pulled Eren's favorite dildo out from the middle drawer. It was an exact replica of Levi's dick, something Eren had asked for when he was told he couldn't be fucked during every scene they did. 

The brunet's reaction to it was almost immediately and Levi's lips curled up into a small smirk at the needy moan that left Eren's mouth at the sight of it. "Captain..... my Captain, please."

"Shh, its alright, little brat. You'll get what you want." He slicked up the dildo with lube and knelt beside Eren's wax stained thighs, lifting one of them to rest on his shoulder. "Call my name, Eren."

"I need it.... no, don't tease...." He could feel it circling his entrance and he bit down on his bottom lip as he anticipated the moment Levi would thrust it in. "Please, Levi....."

Those two words were all Levi had been waiting to hear and Eren bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a surprised gasp, when the dildo was thrust into him. " _Ahh_ , Levi."

"Is this what you wanted, Eren? My dick deep inside you." Even if it was merely a silicone copy, it did its job just as well as Levi's actual dick and he smiled as he watched his young boyfriend lose his mind to pleasure. "Can you feel me, Eren? Fucking you senseless?"

"Y-yes, fuck. You feel so good, Levi." Eren was in heaven right now, with a perfect copy of his boyfriend's dick up his ass and that sultry voice whispering filthy things in his ear. The only thing that would have made it better was actually being fucked, so he could be held closely by Levi as he came.

He looked up as Levi shifted uncomfortably beside him and it was only then that Eren realized Levi still had yet to come, the bulge in his dark pants painfully obvious. His boyfriend always waited until Eren came first before he even thought about himself and for once Eren was determined to change that.

"Levi, babe. Let me jack you off please. I need both your dicks right now." Eren was embarrassed by how little of a filter he had when they'd do these scenes, but the pleasure he got from everything always won out over the mortification of his sluttiness. 

However, his Dom never seemed to mind and complied with Eren's wishes, shifting closer just enough for Eren to be able to pull his dick out of the tight pants he had on. His pace with the dildo momentarily faltered as slim fingers began stroking him, but he quickly regained his focus, not wanting to be outdone by his own bratty little Sub.

The dildo nudged against Eren's prostate and all he could see for a moment was stars as pleasure shot through him. "Fuck.... again, Levi.... right there...."

"Let me kiss you, Eren." Whenever they reached this point, where they were both seconds away from coming, Levi loved to feel Eren's lips on his own. The brunet had this desperate way of kissing, as if he might never see Levi again once they were done, and it drove him absolutely crazy. 

"Come here, Captain." Knowing he would no longer be punished, Eren bit down on his boyfriend's bottom lips as they kissed, just hard enough to draw a little blood. However, he felt a warmth coat his hand a moment later and Eren lewdly moaned at the thought of his boyfriend getting off to the pain of being bitten. "That was fucking hot, Levi."

He kept his eyes locked on the grey ones watching him as he brought his fingers up to his mouth. He couldn't help but smirk as Levi's eyes followed the movement of his tongue as he cleaned his fingers of his boyfriend's release, the familiar taste of it bittersweet on his tongue.

"Fuck, Eren. You make something so gross look so fucking sexy." 

"Shut up and kiss me again." He held Levi close when his boyfriend leaned in and kissed him roughly as he was fucked into the couch with his favorite dildo. He was so close to coming and his breath came in harsh pants as he drew closer to the edge. "Fuck.... just a little more.... Levi....."

"I love you, Eren."

It was so unexpected and so gentle, Eren's eyes shot open wide at the confession. He met Levi's gaze and was overwhelmed by the amount of unwavering affection in them. He opened his mouth to return those three words, but a broken moan left instead as he finally came, only adding to the mess that already covered the front of his body. 

"I love you too, Levi. I love you so fucking much." His eyes fluttered close once more as the dildo was pulled out and he gripped Levi's hand tightly, not quite ready for him to get up yet. "I know you need to clean up, but can you just stay here a minute?"

"Of course, love." Levi gently squeezed his Sub's hand and leaned down to rest their foreheads together, wanting to give Eren the comforting love he so desperately craved at the moment. "How do you feel?"

"My back hurts." While being fucked into oblivion with a dildo, Eren had completely forgotten about his flogged back, but now that his pleasure-muddled mind was beginning to clear, the skin was throbbing even worse from having rubbed against the pillows for so long.

"Can I take a look, please?" He almost regretted asking when Eren heaved himself into a sitting position. The skin of his back was a light red and there were numerous angry red welts marring the irritated skin. He'd never seen so many vicious marks on Eren's skin before and thought that he was responsible for this was a little unnerving. He had been a Dom long enough to know better, to _do_ better than this. "I fucked up. I shouldn't have used it."

"What? The flogger?" Eren recognized the look on his boyfriend's face, having worn it a little bit ago when he'd used his safeword to end their client's request. It was the look of guilt and self doubt. "You didn't know it would do this, Le. People handle pain differently and this one just happened to be too much for me. Please don't dwell on it, babe. You are the best Dom I know."

"I.... I needed to hear that. Thank you, Eren." If there was one thing they were both good at, it was soothing the other's doubts and insecurities away and Levi had never been more grateful to have such an incredible boyfriend. "Give me a second to grab the arnica gel and a wet towel. Then I'll treat your back and get that wax off of you."


End file.
